


Every Step of Our Times

by tw3



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, tw3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tw3/pseuds/tw3
Summary: Chou Tzuyu has always been a pure innocent smart girl who obeys her parents, straight A grade student and always thinks carefully to avoid any risks, trying to make sure everything in her life goes well. However, one single lie leads her to another side of life that she never knew before and without her knowing… She has gotten stuck since the first time she laid her eyes on the Viper. And apparently that’s just the beginning from every risk that she would make from now on…"Ladies and Gentleman!! Welcome to Flirtatious Night Club! A heaven for you to indulge in comfort and solace with our splendid entertainment!





	Every Step of Our Times

**Author's Note:**

> \- written by KianCx on AFF

<https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1373102/every-step-of-our-times-comedy-fluff-romance-girlxgirl-sana-twice-tzuyu-tzuyuxsana-satzu-tzuna-sanaxtzuyu>


End file.
